


"She Was Gorgeous!"

by KickAir 8P (KickAir8P)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Happy Ending, Other, Unbeta'd, m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-22
Updated: 2006-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickAir8P/pseuds/KickAir%208P
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor: "You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols? Maybe you should remember whose ship it is."</p><p>Jack: "Oh, I do. She was <b><i>gorgeous!</i></b> Like I told her - be back in five minutes."</p><p>The Doctor: (looking around) "This is a Chula ship."</p><div class="center">----- from <span class="u">The Doctor Dances</span></div>
            </blockquote>





	"She Was Gorgeous!"

**Author's Note:**

> Just dashed this off for [LJ MPreg Day.](http://aelora.livejournal.com/770213.html) Read at your own risk!

On a damp, out-of-the-way world, a century after the end of the war, was a little colony of people who very carefully never referred to themselves as "Chula". They seldom had visitors. Never, actually. But this was a special occasion.

"Gaaaaaaugh! Okay, okay, okay....." Jack leaned back into Rose's lap, letting her wipe his forehead again. With one hand he held tight to the thick loop of colorfully-dyed good-luck rope the Chula usually used to restrain their **_usually_** non-sapient incubation hosts. His other hand was held in the Doctor's steady grip.

"Breathe," the Doctor advised, "remember to breathe."

"It hurts to breathe!"

"It'll hurt whether you breathe or not. At least I'm not telling you to push!"

The midwife bent over him and checked his eyes. She was a willowy, green-scaled beauty, a match for the Chula captain who'd gotten him into this mess. "If respiration becomes more difficult, assistance can be provided."

"Thanks, but I'm okay." Jack looked down at his bulging belly and took a few slow, deep breaths. The lumps under the taut skin shifted slightly, then five sharp, biting pains hit him at once.

"Breathe, c'mon Jack, breathe," the Doctor urged, and he didn't wanna, breathing meant moving, moving made it worse, but the Doctor's hand gripped his and his voice was in Jack's ear and he tried, drawing the air in, and out, and in, and out, and then the pain was slacking off, thank God.

Cool, wet cloth on his throat, his forehead, and above him Rose's voice asked "How much longer?"

"Very soon. With perhaps the next movement emergence comes."

"Oh," Jack breathed, "that'd be good."

"You're doing fine---" the Doctor said, but Jack lost the rest as all five of the little guys decided enough was enough. He bit down on the rope, and this time breathing was easy 'cause he needed the air to scream. He realized his eyes were closed so he opened them, he didn't wanna miss this. He saw three rivulets of blood trailing down the slope of his gut, matched, he knew, by two more on the other side. They widened into streams, and at the source of each he could see a head pushing through his skin. The pain shifted to the fresh wounds, suddenly more bearable, and five Chula babies slithered out.

They were adorable little things, like fat, spring-green snakes, their limbs only bumps at this age. The Doctor was laughing, Rose was crying, the nanogenes were swarming over his shrunken belly, and the midwife was cleaning each of the newborns and putting it back on his chest. "Grateful we are, grateful beyond the telling of it, for the gift you have brought us," she said.

"It was the least I could do, considering." The nanogenes were doing their usual excellent work -- he felt a little tired, that was it. One of the babies slithered up to his chin and coo'd at him. "Hi, little fella," Jack whispered. "I'm sorry your mamma couldn't be here. But she'd be glad to know I got you someplace safe." He dropped his head back, and Rose broke off petting one of the babies to bring a straw to his lips.

He drank, watching the Doctor trying to hold two of them -- they were more interested in exploring. "What are they," Rose asked, "boys or girls?"

"Three girls, two boys, all in excellent health. All praise to the host, for his bravery, his endurance....." Jack smiled, and dropped off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments also welcome at [kickair8p.dreamwidth.org/28667.html](http://kickair8p.dreamwidth.org/28667.html)


End file.
